Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Imagine8That
Summary: Its about a girl who kets kidnapped by a immortal creatures while walking home one night. Then all the drama and wierdness begins. I suck at summaries sorry. Please Read, Rate, and Review :
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

This is my first story :P

I used to have this posted up on Mibba but I decided to post it up here too.

**Claimer: I created this story. I made all of the Characters and the story line. Don't steal them. **

**Bad things will happen to you if you do. KARMA!!**

**.**

**.**

**Where it Began.**

She saw him feed.

She saw the lifeless body of the other girl fall to the floor.

"You" he said as he turned to face her and she stared at him, at the blood running from the corners of his mouth. His black hair almost completely covered his stone cold blue eyes.

He started towards her. Her body felt frozen as he stood in front of her. She panicked and ran in the other direction; she didn't want to look back, but eventually curiosity got the best of her and she threw a glance over her shoulder.  
Seeing nobody she stopped in her tracks.

"You tried to run away from me" a smooth voice whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She slowly turned around to face the voice and felt a force push her to the ground. She reached slowly for the cell phone that had fallen to the ground beside her. He stepped on her hand, smirking with confidence.

"Can't have you calling anybody, can we?" He smirked and her eyes filled with fear "You know what you saw was punishable by death"

"Alec!" a disembodied voice called from the darkness.

"What is it now? How am I ever going to finish this with all these constant interruptions?" The man holding her called out in exasperation, speaking to the unseen person.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm...Oh, Mr. Guardian. Coming to protect the little human?"

"Alec" the voice called out again, beginning to sound more irritated.

"I'm dealing with the problem. She saw me feed; she's going to share her little tale with the world"

She slowly shook her head but the man now called Alec tightened his grasp on her wrist.

"You don't have to kill her"

"We can't let her live.....Stephan you're such a pain" Alec said running his hands through his hair. Seeking this as escape she scrambled to her feet and tried to run, yet almost instantly found an iron grip pull her into a strong embrace.

"Stephan you're stopping her from running?" she looked up at the man holding her captive. He had golden brown hair that flowed around his face in soft curls. But it was his eyes that amazed her the most. They were almost white but for the tint of blue that was almost in-human.

"Calm down" He whispered "We don't want to hurt you. Just tell us your name"

She slowly whispered "Anabelle" but her was soft, barely audible.

"Anabelle... what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl...but you know what?" he whispered even more softly, if that were possible. She shook her head 'no'. He smiled in a light hearted way.

"You need to go to sleep now." She could feel consciousness slipping away from her.

"No....."

.

**Kinda cliche but yeah. Sorry the first chapter is really short I will try to make the other ones longer :)**

**Update: **Thanks to **Palace-of-Nightmares** who edited this for me. She made it look like a million times better :)


	2. Strange New Place

This is the new chapter. Enjoy!Woohoo!!!

**Again I own the story Don't steal!**

**.**

**Strange New Place.**

* * *

"Stephen!"

"Yes, Alec?" he replied, keeping his concentration on the book he was reading.

"Why does the human brat have to stay with me?" Alec asked as he paced, trying to keep  
his anger at a reasonable level.

"You found her, Alec, so you deal with her" Stephen replied, yet to care that Alec's  
anger was in danger of bubbling over.

"If you'd minded your own business we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

Stephen sighed and placed the book back in its home on the shelf, dust lingering in the air as the pages settled.

"Alec, you would have killed an innocent. When are you going to learn that you can't just  
kill everyone? You shouldn't get so mad. And you should have been more careful in  
the future"

"I'll explain what your small angelic brain can't comprehend. It Was Freaking Midnight. People sleep. You know that?" Alec stated slowly, as if speaking to a simple minded child.

"Yes, Alec, but you always have to be careful" Alec huffed at Stephen who rolled his eyes.

Then they heard the sound. A soft creaking of the floorboards on the next floor.

"She's awake" Alec said softly and Stephen just nodded.

Anabelle crept through the dark hallway. The white candle she was holding cast eerie shadows along the old Victorian wall.

"What are you doing?"

She whirled around the face the voice. She looked into the face she recognized from earlier on. The stone cold blue eyes pierced her own and she shuddered.

"Who...Who are you?" she couldn't keep the quiver out of her voice.

"You humans don't ask questions."

"Why...uh...Why do you call me 'Human'?"

"Don't you listen? Don't ask questions especially you, your mind is as easy to read as an open book."

"My mind....wha-?"

"Shut up!" He hissed and pushed her against a wall.

"You're weak; you couldn't stand up to me even if you tried. Your thoughts are loud and clear and I could seek out your darkest desires and most hidden secrets" Anabelle stared at him, still afraid of everything around her "But, alas, contrary to how you think I'm not going to kill you."

"I didn't say anything" Anabelle

"I know" He said smirking.

"Wait.....what?" she said, confusion evident on her face.

"You haven't figured it out yet, Anabelle?"

"I...."

"So I was right, hmm? I thought you were a smart one" He mocked and started to walk away, back down the hall where the shadows reached out to embrace him. His icy blue eyes glowed in the stillness.

"Hey!"

"Come now, Anabelle. I don't have all day" Alec reached out a hand but instead of waiting for a response he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows "Are you cold?" He queried as he practically dragged her down the maze of corridors and hallways. Anabelle nodded but kept her silence.

"We need to get you into something warmer. We don't want you to die of measly cold, do we?" Alec said as he looked her over.

The navy blue skirt and bleach white tank top she was wearing had dried off but it still wasn't winter clothing. Alec knew it was snowing outside and if she was out there at all she would die a slow death. She was freezing and he knew it. When they reached the end of the corridor Alec opened a heavy wooden brass door and lightly pushed Anabelle into the dimly lit room. She could barely make out the pieces of furniture that scantily decorated room, a bed that seemed too large for any one person and the two doors that led to the closet and bathroom.

"Here" Alec said, holding a white dress out to her. Again she nodded but said nothing.

He started to give up hope on ever getting a proper response from her "Come downstairs when you've finished changing." As he was about to close the door he heard her voice.

"Thank you. I know you don't want me here and you wish I were gone." Her voice was soft and Alec could almost hear the tears in her voice. She looked down, so that her long hair covered her face.

"Why do you think we want you gone?"Alec asked just as quietly and the girl breathed a sigh.

"I heard you talking to that guy"

"Stephen" She nodded again.

"Oh, well... come down stairs then you're done, a maid will show you the way" Anabelle bobbed her head in understanding and he left.

Anabelle stared at the floor, letting the tears fall freely now. She saw them fall like small diamond and splatter on the hard wood floor. After wiping her face, she looked up and walked towards the old dressing table and mirror in the corner of the room.

She didn't want to go downstairs. She wanted to run, but she had a sick feeling that they could find her no matter where she went.

* * *

Thanks to the people who Reviewed that makes me Happy :)

Thanks to **Palace-of-Nightmares** who edited this for me.


	3. Fight and a Fairytale

**Another Chapter Yay! Again I own the story. **

**Dont steal or.......... I will send Alec after you!!!! **

**A Fight and a Fairytale**

Stephen stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up, eyes glinting in the near darkness.

"Alec" he called up the stairs.

"Stephen, what do you want?" He replied walking down, pounding on the stairs  
at each step.

"What the heck happened up there?"

"Why do you need to know? As far as I can see it's on a need to know basis and  
you don't need to know" He said, smirking.

"Alec, you can feel the sadness in that room. What did you do to her?" He

yelled.

"Nothing" Alec evaded and shrugged him off.

"Alec" Stephen growled as a warning.

"Stephen" Alec said back, smiling to himself.

"You can't treat her like she doesn't matter"

"I am not treating her like she doesn't matter. But she heard us  
talking earlier."

"As in…?" an exasperated Stephen motioned for him to continue.

"When I was yelling about your rooming assignments"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Oh" Alec echoed, his lip curling slightly.

"Alec, couldn't you be more careful....and nicer?"

"Oh, Well. We can't all be perfect....Oh wait your not perfect, that's why you're here"

"Don't get into that now, Alec, it's none of your concern."

"None of my concern?! Stephen you've some nerve!" Alec yelled, his tone sharp  
and deadly like a tainted arrow.

"Um.....excuse me?" a small voice asked.

They turned to see Anabelle looking at them with her forest green eyes alight with something like curiosity.

"Anabelle, I'm sorry you heard that. You needn't worry about it, though. Alec  
just has a little bit of a temper. It won't happen again right, Alec?"

"Fine....whatever"

"Thank you, I think. Stephen, right?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I'm Stephen. Glad to meet you officially. You look beautiful, that  
dress looks wonderful on you." He said pulling her till she sat on the couch  
next to him.

"Um.....Thank you." She said hiding her blush behind her hair.

"We wanted to talk to you....Mainly I wanted to talk to you." She looked up  
at both of them making slight eye contact before nodding for Stephen to

continue.

"Well....as you know I'm Stephen and this is Alec." She nodded again and  
stated a short 'Hello'.

"Well, Anabelle, Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"Well...um...well."

"Spit it out , Stephen!" Alec spat angrily.

"Fine." he said , glaring at him "You know we aren't normal" They looked at  
her but she showed no emotion.

"Well...I...I am An Angel. A Fallen Angel. And Alec is, er, a Vampire." He  
said as he struggling for the right words.

"But they aren't .." Anabelle began, then realized she might insult them by finishing it.

"Real?" but Alec finished for her instead "I will tell you this, Anabelle, you're fairy tale life is  
about to change" Alec glared and stormed out of the room.

Anabelle and Stephen heard the slam of a door above them. Both of them sat in silence, waiting  
for the information to sink in.

"Stephen... can I, I mean, would I be able to go home?" Anabelle watched him warily.

"Um... Anabelle, I'm sorry. I truly am but ....you can't"

"Why?" She gasped.

"It's against the law. Humans can't know about us."

"What about my family? My Friends? I have a family that I have to go home to.  
What will they think happened to me? People don't disappear without reason!"

"As far as they know you died. We have people that cover up our tracks  
when....accidents happen."

"Accidents?"

"In your case, when a human sees something they aren't supposed to see, or  
when a vampire goes wild, but that rarely happens" He quickly said as Anabelle frowned.

"Oh.." She said, looking at her shoes.

"I know you must think that that's a lot of frustrating information. You should rest. I won't let anything happen to you; we want you to be okay. We're here to help you deal with this. You're not alone. And I know Alec is....hard to deal with,, but in time he will get better" Stephen told her soothingly as he took her hand.

Anabelle just nodded, still a little of speechless.

"Come, Anabelle" Stephen said with a smile "I will show you the guest room, you will love it, I promise"

* * *

Hope you like the new chapter.

I might and probally will take a little longer for chapters since I started school. Fun right?

I will try to get them up as fast as possible :) ** Don't forget to Review and Rate**

**Update: **Thanks to **Palace-of-Nightmares** who edited this for me.


	4. Trick and a Trigger

New Chapter Yay!

**My Story No Stealing!!!!!!**

I have been working on this during many hours of free time Hope you like it.

* * *

**.**

**A Trick and a Trigger**

The sunlight breaks into the room penetrating the gossamer curtains. Anabelle stood watching the sun slowly rise over the hills and clouds.

"A storm is coming." she said to herself, though her voice just echoed off the stone walls. The wind blew the curtains back, almost welcoming her to the chilling air.

"_Let me fall, If I fall There's no reason to miss this one chance, this perfect moment. Just let me fall_." (Let me Fall- Josh Groban)

Her voice was carried by the wind. Deep in her heart she hoped some person far away could hear her and come save her from this life.

"You have a beautiful voice." She gasped on hearing another voice other than her own.

It was Alec.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking back at the sunrise.

"Hey.." Alec started but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Alec, Open this door, I know you can hear me and I know you're in there. It's  
important." Alec slammed open the door, almost causing the doorknob to smash a  
hole in the wall.

"What?" He said glaring at Stephen.

"Privately, No offense, my dear" He flashed a smile at Anabelle "Good Morning! By the way, Hope you slept well."

She smiled back at him before Alec shoved him out the door.

"Calm down, Alec. I didn't mean to interrupt your emotional advances." He said, smirking, which only made Alec glare at him.

"Calm down, don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hurt her. I care about her and I don't want anything to happen to her. It's already bad she can't go to her home. It's not bad to try and do whatever I can to help her out."

"It doesn't help ordering her around all the time with your so called "Power"."

"Oh Alec, I'm shocked you care." Stephen smirked again.

"Damn, Stephen, Just for once............Just for once" He let the words hang in the air as he left, stomping back down the hallway leaving Stephen behind him.

"Anabelle?" Alec called, once again opening the door.

"Um...yes?" she muttered looking at the embroidery on her dress.

"Why are you silent? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then what is it? Is it that I am a vampire?"

"No."

"What is it? Why do you hate me?" He shouted.

"I don't hate you, Alec"

"Are you scared of me? Afraid of what I am?"

"I don't know." She said looking down. Her voice losing all trace of confidence that may have lingered.

"That's what you're afraid of and you cover it up by being silent."

"No." She objected.

"Yes it is, don't hide it!"

"No, its not!" She said and pushed him into the cherry stained bed post.

She waited for his reaction, fear in her eyes. He smirked at her and showed his fangs.

His once ice blue eyes had turned a blood red. He grabbed her, pulled her fragile body to his. She was no match for his strength and she could do nothing to stop him as he straddled her waist. Alec blew soft kisses on the jugular vein. He felt her body go rigid and her heart beat increase in speed.

"My sweet, sweet, Anabelle..........You. Smell. Delicious."

.

* * *

Hope You liked it. It was kinda short but I will have the new chapter up soon as always and it will be longer.

**Please Rate and Review.**

**Update: **Thanks to who edited this for me. She made it look like a alot better :)

It will help me make the new chapters super awesome!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time. You are awesome.

* * *


	5. Quiet Interference

**Claimer: I created this story. I made all of the Characters and the story line. Don't steal them. **

**Bad things will happen to you if you do. **

**On with the story.....**

Quiet Interference

* * *

His laughter filled the room and shook the bed.

The fangs that were once so close to breaking the skin had retracted and looked normal again.  
"Anabelle, you are so gullible and you were so frightened. You should have seen your face. I wouldn't hurt you. Stephen would kill me, literally." He said laughing.

Relief crossed her face as she tried to regain normal breathing. Her heart rate was still beating a rapid speed.  
"Hey, now, calm down…." Suddenly the door opened revealing a very angry Stephen.  
"My gosh, Anabelle. Get away from her you….you monster."

"Oh, Stephen. Puh-lease." Alec tried to explain.

"No, Alec. I don't want to hear it." He said grabbing her arm and pushing her out the room "Go downstairs." His voice was stern. "I will be down in a minuet."

She nodded and disappeared down the hall.

"Alec, I thought I told you not to do this again."

"I didn't it was a joke."

"A joke? This is exactly what I was talking about."

"What?"

"You think everything is a joke."

"No, I don't."

"Really?" Stephen stared at him disbelieving.

"Yes, yes I won't do it again. I'll leave your precious little blood bag alone."

"Alec, I didn't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"I am revoking your presence in this house."

"What? Stephen, don't you dare. This is my house!" Alec warned pushing him into the wall.

"I'm sorry there is no other way. You're getting in the way. You're going to hurt her it's what your kind does best."

"Like your any better?"

"She is special and can rebel against our power."

"Really?"

"Yes, and your interfering. You are banned from this house until further notice."

"Well, If she has power shouldn't it be tested."

"No, she is not ready and I doubt she knows what to do even if she has the power. Now Out."

"Where am I supposed to go?" He struggled as the invisible force pushed him to onto the balcony.

"Oh Alec, I don't know Let alone care." Stephen smirked. "Don't act like a little homeless puppy. You know as well as I do that the others come out at night."

"Well, Stephen, you are the one who better be careful. Caring for that human can draw a lot of negative attention. I know your all high and mighty on your high horse but you know even the mighty can fall don't you, Fallen? Watch out for your little flower, Decido. Monsters come out at night." He said menacingly and disappeared into the morning shadows.

* * *

"Stephen?" Anabelle called when she heard his footsteps walk down the staircase.

"Yes, my dear, Are you hurt?"

"No, Alec didn't hurt me. It was uh…just a joke."

"I'm sorry about him. He is just a lose cannon."

"Where is he?"

"Oh….He is doing some errands. One is getting you food. We don't have a lot of things that you would like here. If I can imagine you would be quite hungry, right?"

"Oh, Yes, please. How long have I been here?"

"Oh, well… a couple days. Why?"

"Just wondering, it seems so long since I have seen my friends."

"Oh my dear, you'll see them again. I don't know when but I know you will."

"Oh…ok."

"Smile, my darling, I am taking you out today. We can go get you a proper breakfast and then get you some clothes of your own. I bet you don't want to just wear dresses all the time right?"

"Yeah."

"Go change. I'll be waiting for you here."

She looked through the closet. It was filled with dresses of almost every color you could imagine. They were ranged from fancy to plain. Anabelle picked a dark blue Lolita dress that went to here knees along with white knee high socks and black baby doll shoes. She checked in the mirror before heading down to Stephen. Her once full hair had become flat and her tan had turned into a pale complexion. She missed her old life, the one that wouldn't come back.

Stephen was waiting for her as he had said. He wore a plain black suit that contrasted with his blond hair. "Ready to go, my dear?"

"Yes."

"Ah, wait, before I forget." He said reaching into cabinet by the door.

"Here wear this."

"What is it?"

"It's a necklace."

"I know that. Why?"

"It will tell the others that they can't take you."

"Take me?"

"Yes, it says that you can't be put into the system. That you already belong to someone."

"The system?"

"You really don't want to know. You won't like it."

"Tell me. I think I need to know."

"It's like a slave trade."

"Ohh…"

"Yes. It's a very popular industry here. That's why you must wear this. It says you belong to me and Alec. No one will dare to touch you."

"Umm…ok."

"Don't worry, Anabelle. I am with you." He said flashing his smile at her.

She was thankful she had Stephen as a friend, but deep down she felt something telling her that he was hiding something from her. She tried not to dwell on the feeling but it would come back stronger every time. Even as they drove to the city she resisted the urge to be upright and confront him about why he was hiding things from her. She tried to avoid the feeling by looking out the windows but they were tinted so dark that she couldn't see out them.

She wondered if Alec's eyes would be able to see through the shinny darkness. The car stopped and Anabelle heard many voices. She looked at Stephen for some answers but he just smiled at her and said that they were here. Stephen stepped out and reached for her hand. When Anabelle looked out she saw millions of people in little shops like a outdoor market.

"Welcome to Dark Pine Village ." He whispered in her ear.

"Why is it called Dark Pine Village ?"

"It's because no one can navigate through the dark pines. You have to use a portal."

"Oh."

"Lets go, my dear. Just a warning, even though you have that necklace it won't stop you from getting hurt. Only from draining, selling, and our power. Stay close to me and don't wander off."

"Ok." She said and she grabbed his open hand a little afraid. They walked through aisles listening to people shout about different things they were selling. People would watch them as they went by. Some would stare in anger and hate. She questioned him why the people were doing such things. He was about to tell her when a masculine voice interrupted him.

"Yes, My dearest, dearest brother. Tell your little pet why the people of Pine hate you. Why you truly are a Fallen. Your a pitiful disgrace to our family."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dident really like this chapter I hoped I could do better.

I will probally rewrite this sometime Not sure when. Sorry it took so long to upload I dident really feel the story

I am holding out on a couple more chapters I dont know if I'll upload them it depends on if people like this one

Thats about it. -Imgine8That


End file.
